


Living for the Now

by pokesyourcheek



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Naked Cuddling, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokesyourcheek/pseuds/pokesyourcheek
Summary: Jack finds home in you, and he wouldn't trade it for a million snow days.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is probably dead as hell but here we go (:

Jack was puzzled, to say the least. 

For the past three years, Sundays were dedicated to visiting his girlfriend. No matter how busy he was, or how different the time zones were, Sunday at 6 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time was solely reserved for (Y/N). After meeting her in Florida (out of all places), they kept in touch even as she moved her entire life to Burgess for college. He thought that his best moment was being seen by Jamie for the first time. But it couldn't compare to when him and (Y/N) first locked eyes; without anything being said he already knew that she could see him, and so much more. 

So when he snuck in through her bedroom window at 5:53 p.m. on Sunday the 19th, he was concerned at the deafening silence around him. 

Her room was lit only by the dwindling sun, and the door was open. 

Jack's brows furrowed in confusion. All was quiet in his girlfriend’s small apartment. He gripped his staff defensively and held it in front of him, ready to use it as a weapon instead of an accessory. Jack was too worried to remember that (Y/N) was his oldest Believer. Even if there had been an intruder or something similar, he wouldn't have been the most help. 

He looked both ways down the compact hallway and spotted bright light from under the bathroom door. Glancing over his shoulder, Jack checked the bright red numerals of her alarm clock: 5:55. She’s always been punctual for their dates. While yes, they were always set in her apartment, she always made sure to be completely ready for him half an hour in advance. If she needed to use the bathroom, she would have found a way to plan it hours beforehand. 

Another anomaly struck him as he stared at the white light under the door. There were no moving shadows, or sounds of running water, or sounds at all. His girlfriend had a longstanding habit of singing (or rapping) theme songs from the early 2000s in the bathroom, no matter what she was actually doing in there. Jack was thinking too much. It must have been 5:56 by now and she could be lying on the floor in dire need of medical attention and-

Before he could fully register his actions, his staff was abandoned and falling to the floor as he ran toward the bathroom. Jack's hands couldn't work fast enough to turn the doorknob, and when he finally forced the door open, he was stunned. 

There (Y/N) was, leaning on her arms against the porcelain sink. A terrible scowl was laced onto her features but it was quickly replaced with momentary fear then surprise as her eyes met his. 

They blinked at each other, too shocked to do anything else. Then after what seemed like ages, Jack's eyes dared to dart down at what caused the silence. (Y/N) was completely undressed.

Sure, they've had steamy moments here and there, but never have they been naked in front of each other. Their relationship was purely emotional, intellectual. The love they shared ran deep and the lack of sexuality was something that neither partner had a problem with. It was refreshing to be so open with a person without having to sign your body over like a contract; at least that's the way (Y/N) described it. Not that those thoughts have never come up, of course. So when Jack's eyes found hers again, he was completely dumbstruck. He was frozen to the spot with his death grip still choking the doorknob. 

"I honestly don't know if I should apologize first or compliment your complete and utter beauty."

Her slow smile spread across her cheeks in waves, apprehensive at first but happy nonetheless. She was fully aware of Jack's wandering eyes but didn't feel naked under his gaze, weirdly enough. She wasn't encouraging the staring but didn't mind it completely. 

"I just-you weren't in your room like normal and I didn't hear you singing in the bathroom. I thought something happened to you. I'm sorry." He strained to look only into her eyes but her dips and curves were calling to him like sirens. The rich skin was smooth and littered in light stretch marks in some places. Along her thighs, hips, and chest were gorgeous stripes, and...seemingly fresh red patches? 

Before (Y/N) had a chance to respond, Jack frowned fretfully and inched a half-step forward, releasing the doorknob. 

"Are you okay?"

Her face flushed at the question and proximity, embarrassment flaring up her neck and reaching her ears. She didn't feel the need to cover herself and didn't even try, Jack taking that as an invitation to get closer and assess her irritated skin. Starting at her sternum and trailing down to her left thigh in red splotches were mild burns. 

"I made some tea while waiting for you," she breathed out evenly. "Leave it to me to get spooked by a stupid transformer blowing and spill the whole cup on myself." She was obviously more embarrassed at the story than her current predicament, and Jack couldn't help but shake his head playfully. 

"Wow, babe. Really, leave it to you."

It's a miracle that her eyes didn't get stuck while rolling as hard as they did. But Jack quickly diffused her and planted a kiss on her cheek, murmuring against her ear. "I'm really glad that you're okay, (Y/N)." His hand lingered behind her, wanting to rest on the small of her back. He decided against it in case she was uncomfortable, and opted to smile sheepishly at her. "You really scared me back there." 

The woman’s lips curved slightly as she watched his face. His blue eyes seemed to get deeper and deeper the longer she looked, and now she wasn't sure if she'd be able to swim out of them. The logistics of their relationship would start to flare up eventually, but until then, she was his and he was hers. Unquestionably. 

"I'm really sticky because of the tea. Was actually about to shower when you came in."

It was incredible how well they were dealing with the prolonged nudity. She barely had time to process what she was saying until it was out in the open. 

"Do you want to join me?"

Jack opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, surprise blooming on his cheeks. (Y/N) blushed minutely, waiting patiently for an answer. No matter what he said in response, she'd be more than okay with it.

"Can I?"

The innocence in his voice was palpable. (Y/N) stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist loosely, pecking the tip of his nose.

"Yes, you can. The water will have to be on the warmer side but I think we can compromise."

Jack smiled down at the small woman in his arms. Cupping her face in his cool hands, he kissed her tenderly. Love was radiating from them, bouncing off the thin bathroom walls and encapsulating them again. Their kiss was fervent yet soft; their connection magnetic. (Y/N)'s fingers encircled his hips and danced around the lip of his hoodie. 

Jack smirked promptly, ending their kiss with a peck to her nose. He stepped back to remove the garment but was stopped.

"Let me," she smiled warmly. Jack could've sworn he felt a flutter in his chest and his body temperature rise just a little. Maybe it was an illusion but it was a powerful one. Their eyes were connected the whole time, seemingly caressing the other with only attention and longing.

She pulled up the old hoodie slowly, standing on the tips of her toes to get it off completely and dropping it on the floor. (Y/N) would find something else for him to wear when they were finished; it was past time for his clothes to be washed anyway. 

She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his slender hips and pressing her chin against his chest. He held her as well, burying a hand in her hair while the other rubbed her back gently.

"I love you," she whispered into his skin. Jack nudged her cheek with his nose then, planting a small kiss there.

"I love you too, (Y/N)."

She hummed contentedly, turning slowly and moving towards the shower. Her hands automatically went to her hair to tie it out of the way. "Leave the rest on the ground," she instructed. "I'll take care of them before you go." She turned on the water and stepped inside when it was warm, then adjusted the temperature to suit the both of them. 

Jack watched her from the crack in the shower door, discarding the rest of his clothes on the tile. With light steps, he slipped in behind her. 

If he was feeling chilly under the shower head then he could understand why his girlfriend was trembling. "Baby," he started softly. "You're going to get sick." He reached around her to adjust the temperature but couldn't figure out what to do. The Guardian of Fun didn't really have knowledge of showers, aside from some advertisements he'd seen every couple years. And even so, it seemed that the technology was always changing.

She glanced over her shoulder, looking even smaller as she hugged her chest for warmth. "Are you sure?"

Jack felt so grateful in that moment. The gorgeous woman in front of him was willing to freeze half to death in her own shower for the sake of his comfort. He couldn't help but to wrap his arms around her completely, pressing close against her back. A kiss was planted on her neck and she relaxed a little bit.

"I'm sure." 

With a small nod, she turned the dial until her shivers ceased. It was a tad warmer than he'd care for but (Y/N) already had an ice block hugging her from behind. He didn't mind the trade-off. 

She turned around in his arms, grabbing a red spongy thing and what he'd assume was liquid soap. The metal thing-holder hanging from the shower head swayed slightly due to the shift in weight.

"What's that called?" He jut his chin out towards the thing-holder.

She glanced over her shoulder and grinned. " _ That _ is a shower caddy. It holds my shower stuff."

He'd thought as much. 

"And these," she gestured to the items in her hands. "Are body wash and a bath pouf. Turn around and I'll show you how they work."

"I think I have a pretty good idea-" (Y/N) was already physically turning his body for him, and lathering the pouf as he chucked deeply. 

He felt a faint tickling on his back, up and down then in circular motions. Jack sighed loudly. This was very nice. 

Jack couldn't remember the last time he was drenched in water. He wasn't exactly alive so bathing wasn't exactly a necessary thing for him. His body odor: cold. Besides, after his lake accident all those years ago, he still wasn't eager to get wet. But he couldn't deny the sensations against his back. A sweet smell was engulfing the mist around them and he recognized it as a part of (Y/N)’s usual scent. Jack placed both palms against the wall in front of him, groaning in delight. 

"This is Heaven," he mumbled. (Y/N) laughed behind him. She had finished scrubbing all the way down his back and was now kissing up his shoulder blade gently. When she reached Jack's neck, she nipped behind his ear. "Turn around, love."

Jack's eyes were closed when he did so, ready for the massage to continue. It took awhile for him to open them after she didn't make any moves. 

"You're really gorgeous, Jack."

They were completely vulnerable to each other in that moment. Yet instead of admiring bodies, they were admiring souls. 

Jack hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her under the water for a fervid kiss. If (Y/N) hadn't been so in love, she would have screamed at getting her hair wet after working so hard on it. But she was in deep for Jack. The lukewarm water spilling down her neck was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was beaming with pride. 

After four tries, he was finally able to secure his wet hair in a towel. 

"Don't I look good in purple?" Jack was inspecting his reflection, practically bouncing in his girlfriend’s sweatpants. They were short on him but baggy due to his thin frame.

"You do." She agreed from the bathroom. "I think I'll buy you some real clothes soon so you can model more." (Y/N) walked into the bedroom, turning towards her dresser and picking out sleepwear. 

"Just don't try to get me into shoes."

She opened her mouth to interject. 

"No," he got there before her. "No socks, either." (Y/N) pouted and shifted her attention back to the dresser.

Jack settled at the foot of the bed and watched her affectionately. She offered to blow dry his hair like hers, but he declined the offer. He was already feeling a little overheated. Her thick curly hair had become stretched and a bit puffy because of the dryer, and she was still so gorgeous. She embodied everything he ever wanted; even before he was Jack Frost. 

"Come 'ere," he spoke softly. 

(Y/N) turned around halfway, piqued at the tone of his voice. She rested the clothing on the top of the dresser and walked towards him. When she stopped in front of the bed, he pulled her to stand between his knees. 

"How do your burns feel?" He held her waist.

She played with the white wisps of his hair. "They still sting a little but I'll live." Her fingertips were massaging his scalp gently. "I'll probably rub some aloe vera on them later," she said absentmindedly. 

"Aloe vera?" He pronounced the syllables slowly, unfamiliar with the words. 

(Y/N) reached over to her nightstand, skimming over various lotions and perfumes before picking up a fairly sized bottle of clear gel. 

"Aloe vera," she handed it to him. "Helps soothe burns and bug bites; and it's natural, so it's good for the skin."

Jack was turning the bottle over in his hands. He was quite surprised when he held it upside down because the stuff inside didn't move. 

"Is it like a salve?"

"Exactly, Jack." 

He squinted his eyes a bit to make out the words on the bottle. He was grateful that he'd taught himself to read English (and Spanish, and Dutch) over the years. _Moisturizer for burned and dried skin_. Hmm.

"So you just rub it on and it feels better?" Jack asked curiously.

"On most minor injuries, yes."

Jack sat her down on the bed and peeled her towel open slowly. All the while, he held her gaze. The rise and fall of her chest: steady. 

"Do you trust me?" 

(Y/N) smiled up at him surely, removing the towel from underneath her and laying down. "Yes." Her hands instinctively moved to cover her chest but she stopped. Jack picked up on the hiccup, taking her hand in his and kissing the underside of her wrist. She made him feel so alive. She was always there with him, in the moment. She was comfortable around him and it made Jack's static heart flutter.

So after he rubbed the aloe vera over her burns, he removed his clothes for the second time that night and wrapped himself around her in the bed. They laid there quietly for a long slice of time; Jack tracing shapes into the small of her back, (Y/N) tangling their legs and leaving little kisses along his neck.

It was 7:12 p.m. when she spoke. "Hey, Jack," He shifted his eyes to meet hers, signaling her to continue. 

"Sometimes when I'm close to you, I can feel a pulse." He could tell that she had more to say, but she just didn't know how to. Jack nodded slowly.

"Me too," he admitted breathlessly. For so long now, Jack had been dismissing the quiet murmurs in his chest and sudden bursts of warmth on his cheeks. He classified them as phantom sensations, but the person that he spent the most time with noticed too.

Her brows furrowed. Was she confused? Because he was. But there was a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. "That isn't normal, is it?"

Jack laid his head flat on her pillow once more, counting specks of chipped paint on the ceiling. He really had no clue. 

"I thought that it was just me feeling things that weren't there," he trailed off lowly. (Y/N) propped her elbows on his chest; there was so much wonder in her eyes that he wasn't surprised when she suggested asking North about it.

He'd thought about it himself, asking North. He actually almost asked him a handful of times. Once when North was regaling him with stories of his wife, his past life. 

_ "I know that you were young when Man in Moon chose you, Jack. But I hope and pray that he gives you chance to feel true love."  _

Jack had already introduced (Y/N) to the Guardians long before that, and they were all very fond of her. He wanted to tell North that he felt that kind of love with her, but it felt wrong. What North and his wife had was the result of over fifty years of devotion. Jack knew that he was in love with (Y/N) but he'd ask about his symptoms later. He ate cookies and let North tell story after story about him and Elvira for the rest of that day. It was clear that North missed his love dearly, so Jack silently thanked the Moon for his own. At least he had her now.

"Does it feel bad?" She asked quietly. "I mean, does it hurt you?"

Jack frowned and shook his head vehemently. "No, of course not." He thumbed the angle of her jaw to ease her. "They're like my version of butterflies. I only feel them when I'm with you."

She cracked a small smile at that. "Really?"

Jack's eyes darted between both of hers. Now would be a better time than any to be honest. "When I'm with you," he started slowly. 

He chewed on his bottom lip, trying to form his thoughts into coherent sentences.

"When I'm with the kids," he tried again. "I feel otherworldly." _Yeah_. "I feel so different a-and _mystical_ that it's like I'm only apart of their imaginations sometimes. Like the second they forget, I'll cease to exist." He glanced down, knowing exactly how that felt. "I felt so alone before Jamie noticed me that when I was with him and the others, all I could think about was how easy it would have been for them to forget me." 

He felt arms snake around his waist and smiled dimly at his girlfriend's affection. She didn't have to say a word to anchor him back to safety. (Y/N) kissed his chin and waited for him to continue.

"I've gotten better with it over time. But I'll admit that I still feel very..." He tried to gesture with his hands but came up short, racking his vocabulary for the right word. "Ethereal. With the kids, that's how I feel." 

Jack took (Y/N)’s hand in his and laid it flat against his chest, splaying his fingers over hers. They were peering into each other's eyes; waiting. 

A minute passed. 

Then they felt it. The vibration of a single pulse. It was followed by a strong, irregular rhythm that lasted no longer than ten seconds. Then as quickly as it came, it left. 

They both wore nervous smiles. This wasn't normal and there were so many questions to be answered, but the truth couldn't be denied. "Incredible," she mouthed. 

"With you," Jack leaned in for a chaste kiss on the lips and (Y/N) decided that it was too cheap. So she captured his lips once more, grazing his naked thigh with her own. Instantly, his pulse returned. She smiled broadly and returned his peck, laying back enough to watch his face once more. He was actually blushing.

"When I'm with you," he spoke breathlessly. "I feel human again." 

Her fingers laced through Jack's, holding tight. He grinned at her, kissing her knuckles and showing off his pearly whites when she returned the favor.

She asked many questions after that and it didn't bother him at all. He finally had someone that he could talk about this stuff with, and she made him feel like he mattered. Each new topic brought on an entirely new conversation. Thankfully, it was August and he could actually afford to stay the night with her. The Southern Hemisphere was getting blasted enough without his help. Besides, he played with a ton of children in the region only last week. It was nice to see Believers in almost every locale, even if the numbers still had room to grow.

They were dressed now, sitting at the table at 10:37. (Y/N) was carefully sipping tea while Jack stirred his frozen hot chocolate. 

"Do you bleed?" She asked curiously. The questions were just rolling out now and she asked them as soon as she thought them.

Jack snorted, mumbling bitterly. "Moon knows I've tried." 

His quick change in attitude caught the woman off guard. He couldn't have meant what she thought he did. But she knew that he did; it made perfect sense. 

"Jack..."

The worry in her voice seemed to snap him out of something. He met her eyes and reached for her hand across the compact table. "Not recently, love. I'm okay, I promise." (Y/N) nodded knowingly. Jack didn't like to talk much about his first couple of centuries as Jack Frost. But with that one slip of the tongue, she could see it all: Jack walking among people that couldn't see him. For hundreds of years he had nobody to listen to, or talk to, or love. He was alone. So of course he must have tried to bleed. He probably wanted to bleed out after the first couple of weeks. 

"I thought I was crazy at first." He let go of her hand, drinking a mouthful of the chocolate.

"And I didn't have any of my past memories up until about five years ago. So I was just wandering around the world, searching for someone to acknowledge me. For _generations_ ."

His gaze was fixed on the design of her mug. He was swimming in so many feelings that he couldn't pick one to put on display.

"It makes you want to rip your hair out. And I tried to do that too, but that wouldn't work either." Jack subconsciously raked his fingers through his mop of silver. "Instead, I learned to tug at the ends instead of the roots because it hurt more."

(Y/N)’s heart ached for Jack. It was painful to imagine him so depressed and alone for most of his life. "It makes sense," her voice cracked as she digested his words. "That you're the sworn protector of fun." His eyes were dull, lingering on her face. He was trying to break through the darkness of his past. He didn't even notice that she had gotten up and sat on the table in front of him until she took his hand. "You know-better than anyone-how hard living can be in the absence of fun and happiness. It's why he chose you, Jack." 

She tilted his chin up gently, kissing his forehead. "I'm really sorry that you had to suffer for so long by yourself, hun. It must still haunt you so much but you're cherished and loved now." He squeezed her hand tight, desperation in his eyes. 

"I promise, Jack."

He exhaled deeply, finally warding off the last of his demons. Wrapping his arms around her hips, he laid his head on her lap. He didn't need to verbally thank her. She understood. 

"Don't go." His voice was so quiet and unstable that she almost didn't hear him. He mustn't have realized how tight he was holding her; his arms were trembling and nails bore into her sides. (Y/N) hummed soothingly, stroking his hair until the tremors stopped. "You know I won't until I have no choice," she assured him seriously. 

Jack believed her. 

He reached for the hand that was in his hair and moved it to sit against his neck, all while his face was still against her thighs. (Y/N) pressed her fingers against the cool skin, smiling warmly at the nearly even pulse. 


End file.
